The Strength OF A Promise
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: If you don't ship Nyota/Spock together, this should not be read.


The Enterprise hung in the air, stilled above the planet Paradicia waiting for the away team the crew on board had sent to come back. Despite the name, this planet was not a Paradice, it had been until the creatures came, the ones they knew as the Klingons, they had gone to the planet under false pretences, acting as though they would be helpful to the planet. But then they'd started to make their real intentions known, there was a weapon on the planet they wanted, and they would do anything, even kill everyone on the planet, to make sure they got it. The inhabitants had sent out a distress call, and that was how the Enterprise got there.

Spock and a group of security men had been sent down to survey the planet, and hopefully to save those on it from suffering too much, sword to contact the ship if things looked bad. Upon their arrival, they immediately went to work, there weren't many of the Klingons on the planet but there was enough for them to have exerted their force. A conversation with one of the locals, after convincing them they were going to help and not hurt them, and they were told exactly where the Klingons were. The group found the cave easily, this was where, Spock remembered from his research, they kept their weapon, it was ancient in origin, and it was part of what brought people to that planet. It was somewhat like a gun, only when it fired it was silent, and it's power was easily stored up again, in the hands of a Klingon it was deadly, in the hands of these people, it was just an attraction people could use to see the history of the planet.

After climbing down a large structure to even get to the floor, the team found themselves quickly surrounded by Klingons, the weapon in question still rested high on the wall, just above an opened area to more of the cave, through which were more artefacts, and scribbles on walls from the past, nothing else there was of interest to the Klingons though. A fight immediately broke out, they tried for the ship but couldn't get through, that was when Spock recalled the cave had a device within it that stopped their signal being picked up, the research he'd done on the planet told him so. They couldn't destroy it if they wanted those on the planet to still trust them.

The fight raged, each officer falling to their death, and even Spock received a harsh hit to the chest which he ignored, and he stunned the final few, he then sat down by the wall and covered the wound on his chest harshly, he was lucky he was a Vulcan. It was very tempting to stay there, but it wasn't logical and besides; he'd made a promise, on the day of his wedding to Nyota that he would always go home and he planned to keep it. He took in a breath and tapped into as much of his Vulcan half as he could to brush off the pain, he shot his gaze around him and then up. Therefore, it seemed climbing back up and heading far enough from the cave to get a signal and contact the ship was the better idea, the blood loss well that was just worth getting out and back home where doctors could take care of him.

He removed his hand from his chest where the wound resided and rubbed his hand against his sleeve to get off the wet blood; he then pushed up and moved forwards to the small climbable structure ahead of him. He took in another small breath, tightened his grip and began his climb, ignoring any emotion other than determination that tried to find him so that he would keep going. It took a long time, both because he took his time and because he had stopped a few times, but eventually he got to the top. There he laid upon the floor, breathing leaving him harshly and uneasily, still he had a way to go, he rested only for a moment before again pushing up and for a moment staggered before he forced his balance.

He pressed a hand to the wound that had long since let out rather a lot of his blood, and pressed hard against it again to stop much more leaving him, then walked the long, straight path from the climbable structure to the exit, and finally out, a breath of relief left him as soon as the chill of the air, and the low setting sun of the planet hit him. He made sure to put some distance between him and the cave then sat and rested with his back against a wall, tugging out his communications device and flipping it up "Spock to transporter room" he stated, voice as steady as it could be given how fast and uneasy his breathing was "Scott here, nice to hear ye', we were worried when we lost contact" the Scotsman answered "The Klingons have been taken care of, another group will have to come and clean up" he said, taking an uneasy breath "Beam me up, have medics" that was all he managed before the tempting darkness closed in on him, the bloodless got the better of him, and unconsciousness found him.

Scotty had immediately contacted the medical bay and said for them to get to the transporter room as quickly as they could as soon as Spock had stopped talking and not answered him the three times he'd said his name. He had then focused on beaming him up, he went to him when he was upon the transporter pad and got near him, there he stayed, pressing to the wound Spock no longer could cover, up until McCoy and the rest of his team arrived. The southern doctor wasted no time in rushing to Spock, and with the help of others, getting him up onto a gurney "I'll tell you how he does" the southern doctor told Scotty and went to leave with the rest "Wait" he stated simply. McCoy frowned, and signalled the others on before he turned to look at the Scotsman "Uhura" Scotty stated simply. Realization hit Leonard's features and he nodded slowly "I'll tell her, better it comes from someone who can tell her how he is" he stated. He tapped Scotty's shoulder and left him rather quickly.

It took a short while for him to have reached the bridge, having gone to sick bay first and telling them to go ahead and start without him, he trusted them all, Christine would do find in charge for a little while. Upon reaching the bridge, he moved to stand by the Captain, he'd have to tell him too, but first it was best he told Uhura, she was Spock's wife, and mother of his child, and it would have more of an effect on her than anyone else. "Mind if I borrow Uhura?" he asked, the look on the Captain's features suggested curiosity, and it evidently took a lot for him not to say anything, and he just gave a nod. Uhura now rose to her feet, a frown on her features, McCoy settled a hand on her back and lead her out to the bridge "What is it?" she asked once out into the hall, but the look on his face suggested he'd not say there either, it made her worry more than it made her curious now "I'll tell you outside of sick bay, you can sit down then at least, you'll need to" was his answer. It hadn't done a thing to ease her worry, her heart raced as she walked with him, he had yet to take his hand off of her back, but she guessed he didn't want to. She really was dreading him telling her what he needed to, she hoped the heart wrenching worry was misplaced, but she doubted it.

It felt like hours more than minutes to Nyota before they reached sick bay and she immediately sat down on a seat outside, McCoy sat next to her "Spock was beamed up not long ago, he has a wound to his chest, not hard to fix, but he has lost a lot of blood," he paused settling a hand against her back again at the paleness that had struck her features along with a look of shock, and one of slight irritation "They will be quite a way through the surgery now and it won't take much longer" he added. The irritation seeped off her face and was replaced by sadness, he tugged her to him and gave her a rather strong hug "He'll be alright, I promise" he told her. He wouldn't have left but he served better helping with the surgery on her husband, he however sent Christine out to sit with her, to console her, and another nurse went in an out with updates every so often.


End file.
